The Art Of Imagination
by Taric123
Summary: Ban has been fretting about the perfect gift to get Shido for Christmas this year. What he ends up giving his mate is not anything like what he expected. And where did Kazuki get that picture? This is a companion fic to my stories To A Beast's Heart and Crying Onions. Mates! Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Ban has been fretting about the perfect gift to get Shido for Christmas this year. What he ends up giving his mate is not anything like what he expected. And where did Kazuki get that picture? _This is a companion fic to my stories To A Beast's Heart and Crying Onions. Mates! Verse_

 **Disclaimer:**

Firstly, I do not own anything pertaining to the storyline of The Get Backers, nor do I own any recognizable characters from the show. I only own this story and any characters I have made up for it.

Secondly, if you do not like male/male pairings or any of the pairings in specific, I respect that but please don't read this fanfic and say mean things about it. As it is fanfiction, it is my personal opinions and likes and I would ask that you respect that.

Thirdly, If you like this sort of thingˌ please do read and review if you wish.

Enjoy! Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

Large, crystal-like flakes of snow lazily fell from the sky, the soft light from streetlamps made them glisten and shimmer as the cool breeze swept across the ground. It began snowing late in the afternoon and hadn't stopped since, resulting in a thick blanket of white covering the entire city. Winter had finally come to Shinjuku.

The sun had barely set an hour ago, it still being relatively early in the evening. People wandered down the streets with holiday cheer, bundled up snuggly in their biggest coats. Children eagerly tugged parents from one festively decorated store to another, awed by the pretty lights and colorful displays showing off this toy or that; excitedly wondering what Santa will bring them. Parents scrambled from store to store as they tried to finish their shopping on time and lovers frantically searched for the perfect gifts for each other.

Ban, for the first time being able to say he wasn't single during the holidays for once, was in the process of having a minor freak out. He had absolutely no idea what he could possibly get for his…lover…boyfriend…mate… for Shido.

He was currently pacing a hole into the floor of the apartment above the Honky Tonk café; the interior of which was decorated in numerous, blinking lights and colorful garlands, thanks to the efforts of Natsumi. Paul never decorated his café for any holiday, but didn't put up a fight when the young teenager had begged him to let her instead.

Ban flopped down upon his, well his and Shido's, bed, letting out a loud groan as he dug his hands into his dark hair. His best girlfriend, Kazuki, had shown up a few hours ago, and was now in the process of helping Ban brainstorm possible gift ideas. He was sitting on the spare bed, no longer dubbed Ginji's since the blond moved in with Akabane last month.

"Christmas is this Friday. That's two days away and I still can't think of anything to get him!" he whined in despair as he threw his arms in the air in surrender. They fell back to the bed, one landing on his stomach and the other covering his eyes. "I'm the worst mate ever!"

"Ban, calm down." Kazuki huffed, shaking his head as he stood. "Everyone has trouble shopping for Christmas presents." He sat down on the edge of Ban's bed and patted his wallowing friend's knee in sympathy. "Just because you haven't found something yet, does not make you a bad mate. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't able to find the perfect present for Juubei until just yesterday."

"Really?" Ban lifted his arm just enough to see Kazuki's face, a hopeful look upon his own. Kazuki gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Now," the thread user scooched himself down to the end of the bed, lifting one leg to curl under him as he settled with his hands clasped together in his lap. "Explain to me again, why you rejected everything we considered."

"Okay." Ban nodded, sitting up against the pillows. "Where do I start?"

"Well," Kazuki sighed as he thought a moment. "Why don't you want to get him a watch or a necklace, or some other form of jewelry?"

"Shido doesn't like wearing jewelry, at least anything other than his pendant."

"Okay, how about some form of clothing?"

"This is our first Christmas together and I want to get him something special, clothing just isn't good enough. Besides, he has too many clothes as it is." He huffed waving an arm towards the nearly overflowing dresser in the corner.

"I see."

"It would be pointless to get him some sort of pet, because he brings home so many strays already. I can't get him a car or something, because I'm way too broke and I already have my Ladybug, so it isn't like we don't have transportation. I don't want to get him something he can't use, like dishes or something stupid like that. He doesn't like using technology, so it would be pointless to get him a new phone. I can't…" and he continued for another twenty minutes before Kazuki finally leaned over and grabbed one of his arms, stopping him mid-rant.

"First off, I can see you've put quite a bit of thought into this, probably more so than most people would, so I can't understand why you think you're the worst mate ever." When Ban made to argue, Kazuki held up a hand to silence him. "Secondly, have you thought about using your Art of Imagination to visualize the perfect gift?"

"Kazuki, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Ban smiled excitedly, jumping from the bed to start pacing again, but this time in excitement.

"I'll leave you to it, shall I?" Kazuki chuckled fondly at the Jagan user and stood more calmly. He tucked a stray hair behind his ear as he walked towards the door. Ban paused in his happy musings to turn to his friend.

"You and Juubei are still going to Monica's Christmas party tomorrow, right?" he questioned and the feminine man nodded in subdued excitement.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything. Sad that Ginji won't be there, though."

Ban nodded in brief sadness before he shrugged a shoulder. "He didn't want Shido growling at, and me yelling at, Akabane the entire time they'd be there so they went to America for Christmas. He did say he was going to bring us all back souvenirs, though."

"Well, as long as he has a good time." Kazuki nodded and grabbed the door knob. He paused after he had the door open just a crack and turned back towards Ban. "You know, you two will have to get used to Dr. Jackal being around eventually. He is Ginji's boyfriend after all."

"That's going to be a very long eventually…" Ban snorted. "But I get your point."

Kazuki didn't say anything more, but he did give Ban a fond smile before he turned back around and made his way down to the café, shutting the door behind him. Ban shook his head and got up from his bed. He walked over to the small table by the door and picked up his phone. He flipped it open and saw Shido had left him a text saying he was almost done shopping and would be back soon. The store wasn't more than a fifteen-minute walk away, so that didn't give him enough time to do anything more for his present hunt today.

He sighed and put his phone back down after sending a quick, 'See you soon,' in reply. He turned and made his way to the small kitchen to start tidying up as he waited for his mate.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello, all of you wonderful, GetBackers fans!

Yes, I've got yet another Shido/Ban story for you! Woop, woop!

I decided to combine the make-out picture gift idea with another that popped into my head the other day. It will be about five parts and set after _To A Beast's Heart_ , like _Crying Onions,_ but a bit more into the future as CO was set about mid-summer and TABH about late spring. I recommend reading the other two as well. :)

I was researching the GetBackers and one sight I looked at said Ban had an ability called The Art Of Imagination. Even if the site was false, I liked the idea and I'm tweaking the concept a bit to fit with this story. I haven't seen all the episodes or read all the books, so I have never seen Ban use this ability. I'm just going with how I pictured it worked and rolling with it, so don't expect 100% accuracy. :3

I've actually had this story mostly done for quite some time, and just haven't gotten around to posting it until now, so expect relatively speedy updates! :D

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave a review and tell me all about it. Otherwise, reviews aren't required but are still greatly appreciated. So, until next chapter!

TTFN

Taric


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

Ban has been fretting about the perfect gift to get Shido for Christmas this year. What he ends up giving his mate is not anything like what he expected. And where did Kazuki get that picture? _This is a companion fic to my stories To A Beast's Heart and Crying Onions. Mates! Verse_

 **Disclaimer:**

Firstly, I do not own anything pertaining to the storyline of The Get Backers, nor do I own any recognizable characters from the show. I only own this story and any characters I have made up for it.

Secondly, if you do not like male/male pairings or any of the pairings in specific, I respect that but please don't read this fanfic and say mean things about it. As it is fanfiction, it is my personal opinions and likes and I would ask that you respect that.

Thirdly, If you like this sort of thingˌ please do read and review if you wish.

Enjoy! Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

Monica always knew how to throw a mean party.

Ban whistled appreciatively as he and Shido made their way into the dining room, the largest room of the house. And Ban should know, he'd searched out every room within the large mansion and measured each one out of boredom one day.

The massive chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling on its large chain. Each arm of the fixture was wrapped in glittering, white tinsel and fake icicles hung from the metal in natural looking patterns; each catching the light from the bulbs and making the chandelier look that much brighter. There were many wall lamps, giving off softer light from between the large windows, their curtains opened, tied to the side by colorful ribbons, and allowing for an enchanting view of the stars in the sky and the grounds of the mansion.

The three, large, expertly carved, mahogany dining tables had been moved from the center of the room to the wall opposite the windows. Every inch was covered with plates, bowls, and racks piled high with the traditional foods of the holiday, and some not so traditional. The chefs stood at the ready at each end to help serve guests and replenish food if needed.

Directly in front of the center window was a massive tree, beautifully decorated in colorful lights, garlands, tinsels, popcorn lines, ornaments, candy canes, and pictures of all of Monica's close friends. A gorgeously detailed 8-point star gleamed at the peak and a deep green, golden trimmed tree skirt hugged the base and was covered in numerous carefully wrapped presents of all sizes and shapes. There were so many that Ban wouldn't be surprised if some were fake, added to fill the vast space under the tree.

Lavish couches and chairs had been brought in from other parts of the house and were arranged cozily in small mismatched groups creating a circle in the center of the room. Even more chairs were brought in to line the decorated walls and the largest couches were sitting close to the fireplace. Soft, instrumental Christmas music was being played through the many speakers that had been discretely hidden behind the large velvet bows lining the walls. It was wonderful background noise to the various conversations flitting about the room.

It looked like Monica had invited everyone she could think of, there were so many people. Children ran about the room excitedly while those of greater age sat comfortably upon the soft leather of a chair or couch. Women were gathered to gossip and chat while men grouped together to talk businesses or ventured about flirting. Not a single person could be found without a smile on their face, even Mozart, Monica's faithful seeing-eye dog, seemed to be smiling as he and his master approached the two spike-heads.

"Shido, Ban, I'm so glad you could come." she smiled. "Mozart has been looking out for you for so long, I was afraid you weren't going to make it."

"We'd be crazy to miss one of your parties, Monica." Ban replied leaning forward, and slightly down, to give her a hug in greeting, Shido doing the same a moment later.

"Have Kazuki and Juubei shown up yet?" Shido asked as he leaned down to pet Mozart.

"Yes, actually, but I'm not sure where they are." She replied

"That's okay. They shouldn't be too hard to find." He straightened back up. Ban gave him an incredulous look and he raised a brow at him. "What?"

"Have you not seen how many people are in here? Even if you used that oversensitive nose of yours, it might take us a while." He huffed as he grabbed one of the Beast Master's wrists, pulling him towards the food tables.

"Enjoy the party! Come find me later." Monica called after them with a smile. Shido waved back to her. He turned forward again and maneuvered his hand to grasp Ban's, linking their fingers as they walked.

It was surprisingly easy to find the thread and needle users. They had been waiting close to the food, knowing Ban would head straight there when he arrived.

Kazuki waved as they approached, a small gift held in his opposite hand. He and Juubei were both sitting on a plush loveseat, a coffee table set in front with relatively empty plates and glasses sitting atop it. The feminine man rose and gave Shido a quick hug before sitting back down. Ban didn't need one seeing as they only just saw each other yesterday.

"I can't believe you actually wore the dress." Ban stated in amused disbelief.

He, Shido, and Juubei were all wearing casual attire: denim jeans of varying degrees of blue, comfortable shoes, and wool long sleeved shirts. Shido in black with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows; Juubei in red with his sleeves only rolled halfway up his lower arms; Ban in a white fluffier and shorter sleeved one with a slightly wider collar than Shido's.

Kazuki on the other hand, was wearing a deep green wool dress, that fell to the ground in the skirt, and had snuggly fitting long sleeves. A matching bow held his long hair back. He was even wearing furred black boots, with a sizable heel! The dress was meant to be a joke gift from Ban, not expecting his friend to ever wear it, but had still tried to keep it simple on the off chance the garment ever saw the light of day.

"It was a gift. It would be rude not to wear it." Kazuki stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I look too good in it not to show it off. Don't you think?" he gave them a wink with a genuine, if not small, smile. Ban beamed at him and nodded, Shido doing so as well.

"Does this mean I can just get you dresses for Christmas from now on?" the Jagan User cheekily said. Shido nudged him in mock warning, but couldn't stop from chuckling. Kazuki gained a contemplative look, which made Ban burst out laughing, a hand held to his mouth so he wouldn't be too loud.

"I don't see why not." The feminine man consented. "If they are as tasteful as this one."

"Deal." Ban wheezed.

"Speaking of gifts…" Kazuki's smile made a turn to the mischievous. He handed Ban the present still in his grasp. "This is for you two. From me, Juubei, and Natsumi."

"Really? Thanks." Ban missed the knowing smile their friends shared as he took the gift and began to carefully unwrap it. When he lifted the final fold of paper, he gasped and nearly slammed the paper back down to cover it. A blush cascaded over his cheeks as he stared at them in shocked embarrassment and a hint of horror. Shido looked at him concerned.

"What is it Ban?" he placed his left hand on his mate's shoulder and grasped Ban's hand with the other. He gently lifted it away and lifted the fold of paper. His eyes went wide and a faint blush appeared upon his own cheeks. Set within a simple, silver frame, with the words, 'Our First Kiss' carved along the edge, was a picture of them sitting on that park bench.

"W-Where did you get this picture?" Shido stuttered out in embarrassment, and in almost hidden appreciation. It's a rather juicy picture after all.

"Juubei took it on his phone, I printed it off after it was slightly edited, and Natsumi picked out the frame." Kazuki explained, Juubei nodding.

"W-Why?" Ban stuttered as well. His flustered state was more from the fact someone had seen them than from the image itself. Kazuki shrugged.

"It was the day you two finally got together. That's something worth remembering and, judging by the way you were going at it, I'm sure it was."

Both spike-heads blushed harder, but with small smiles upon their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

That's it for part two!

Next chapter will be about the rest of the party.

I hope you enjoyed this one and for those of you who have read _To A Beast's Heart_ , you know which picture I'm talking about. ;)

I'd like to give a big thank you to ASmileWithSecrets for reviewing; you're awesome! :D

That should be all for now.

TTFN

Taric


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

Ban has been fretting about the perfect gift to get Shido for Christmas this year. What he ends up giving his mate is not anything like what he expected. And where did Kazuki get that picture? _This is a companion fic to my stories To A Beast's Heart and Crying Onions. Mates! Verse_

 **Disclaimer:**

Firstly, I do not own anything pertaining to the storyline of The Get Backers, nor do I own any recognizable characters from the show. I only own this story and any characters I have made up for it.

Secondly, if you do not like male/male pairings or any of the pairings in specific, I respect that but please don't read this fanfic and say mean things about it. As it is fanfiction, it is my personal opinions and likes and I would ask that you respect that.

Thirdly, If you like this sort of thingˌ please do read and review if you wish.

Enjoy! Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

Ban spent nearly the rest of the party dragging Shido around the room in search of the people they knew, with frequent trips to the food tables. Shido had rewrapped the photo and tucked away into his back pocket to keep it safe, and hidden from anyone who'd be curious enough to want a look. It was already bad enough knowing Kazuki, Juubei, and Natsumi all had a copy already, and Shido, having the right to feel territorial over his mate, wants to keep it to just between the five of them.

Himiko had been their first find, having hidden away in the closest corner to the door, and farthest away from the main groups of people. She had promised Monica that she wouldn't bring any of her perfumes to the party, and was limiting her contact with people to just Paul, who was hiding in the corner with her with a copy of the day's paper in hand. They stayed for only an hour; enough time to say hi to Monica, grab something to eat, and be seen by enough people they knew for their claims of having showed up to be true.

Hevn was, unsurprisingly, easy to find. She had been instantly surrounded by the largest group of guys as she had entered the room, and proceeded to discuss business, with the occasional break for flirting, for three hours before saying good-bye. A very satisfied smile was firmly in place as she left with a good handful of business cards and possible clients in mind.

Makubex and Sakura had actually found them when the spike-heads had made another pass at the food tables and sat to talk with Kazuki and Juubei as they ate. The two of them had stayed to talk with the needle and thread users until a little after 'Santa' made an appearance to receive Christmas lists from the children. Then the four of them left, waving their good-byes to Ban and Shido where they remained sitting on one of the loveseats.

With the exit of 'Santa,' most of the other guests started leaving for home, which mainly consisted of tired parents wanting to get their children home in time for bed. Soon, there was barely anyone left in the dining room, besides Ban, Shido, Monica, and a few lingering guests.

Ban sighed contentedly as he snuggled deeper into the plush chair he had commandeered before it could be taken back to wherever it belonged. Shido had left him where he sat to retrieve something to drink and Ban had watched in amusement as his mate had been pulled into a conversation an elderly couple were having. The Beast master had two glasses in hand and kept glancing back towards Ban's direction, but too polite to interrupt the nice lady.

Ban giggled softly to himself, sending as much amusement to his mate as he could, as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. The clock on the device said it was nearly midnight, meaning the two of them had been in Monica's dining room for nearly six hours straight, which is the longest they've spent in the room without one of Shido's animals causing an incident. A new record; the previous being only 2 hours.

As he continued to watch Shido, his mind drifted back towards his perfect-present hunt.

He let his mind clear of any thoughts, before he started letting different images of this and that float into his mind and then back out again if it didn't catch his attention. Eventually, his mind started just drifting until he started thinking about all the different animals that flocked around his mate on a regular basis. There is this one Husky/Golden Retriever mix dog that was quickly becoming his favorite of the animals. When he pictured the pretty pup, a thought breezed through his mind, and he just knows it's the idea he's been searching for, so he latched onto it.

He still couldn't quite bring it back into his mind, concentrating harder as he tried to clear the blurry edges of what it was trying to show him.

His body hadn't moved throughout the entire process, sitting perfectly still upon his chair as he concentrated. So much so, that he didn't feel his body temperature rise to fever-ish levels. His eyes became unfocused and glazed over as his breathing steadily grew labored and ragged. He started shivering and shaking in his wool sweater, and a tingling sensation started spreading up his limbs from his fingertips and toes. Yet he stayed perfectly still.

"Ban?" Monica had yet to retire to bed, having Mozart walk her around to say good-bye to any remaining guests. She had asked the faithful canine to take her to Ban, having not talked with him for most of the night, and grew concerned when she caught the sound of his harsh breathing. "Ban, are you alright?"

When all she received was silence for an answer, she leaned forward, a hand outstretched in the general area she thought his shoulder to be. Instead, her hand landed on the side of his neck, the heat from his skin making her gasp out and quickly retract her hand. She placed her hand on the arm of the chair before letting go of Mozart.

"Please go get Shido, Mozart, and hurry."

All it took was Mozart jumping up and placing his front paws against the Beast Master's hip, for Shido to politely excuse himself and rush over to Monica and Ban. His brows furrowing in concern as he took in his mate.

"Ban?" he knelt in front of the Jagan user, placing a hand on his knee and getting no reaction. "Ban, what's wrong?"

Shido couldn't feel any pain through their bond, and when he got no answer, he reached a hand up to place against Ban's cheek. He jumped at how frighteningly warm his skin felt, turning towards Monica worriedly.

"Has he said anything to you?"

"He hasn't made a sound." She admitted. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him this way before." His concern deepened when he got absolutely no reaction from his mate as he stood and picked the slightly shorter man up bridal style, holding him close to his chest. "I should get him to bed. Do you mind if we stay here for the night? I don't like driving the Ladybug and he's in no condition to be behind the wheel."

"Of course," she frowned a bit before adding, "Should I call for a doctor?"

"Thank you, Monica. And I don't think we'll need one. At least not right now. I'll cool him down and see if that helps."

Monica and Mozart followed them all the way to the door to their room, helping Shido open it, before he politely turned her away.

"Don't worry. He'll be better by tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"Of course," she smiled faintly, concern still very much upon her features. "Good night, Shido, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Monica."

"Come on, Mozart, let's go to bed." The dog barked happily before leading her away and to her own room on the other side of the mansion.

Shido gently nudged the door shut with his foot before carefully putting Ban down on the bed. He removed his mate's wool sweater, then his own, throwing them haphazardly across the room. Doing the same with both their shoes before moving towards the bathroom, retrieving the wrapped picture from his back pocket to place it atop the dresser as he went. He winced when a faint stinging pain pierced his lower back and the edges of his ears, knowing it was only a mirror of Ban's own pain. The Jagan User's eyes were still open and unfocused, and his body was still shaking uncontrollably, and this sent fear crawling up Shido's spine.

He quickly walked into the bathroom and wet a couple of washcloths, even going so far as to soak an entire towel just in case, before making his way back towards the bedroom. He wasn't even a foot away from the threshold, when the mirrored pain intensified, making him gasp out in pain and fall to his knees. The pain had moved, no longer just at the lower back and ears, but now burning his fingertips, toes, and gums as well. And if the pain he was feeling was this intense, then how much more pain was Ban in?

Shido nearly ripped the wet towel between his fingers when the pain spiked to almost unbearable, but then seemed to vanish instantly as if there was never any pain at all. It was just gone. He wasn't even panting from the exertion and strain he had felt, and honestly, that concerned him a bit more than the pain itself. Grabbing the washcloths from where he had dropped them, he rushed back into the room and over to the bed. And then he nearly toppled over in shock at the sight that greeted him.

Ban hadn't fully come out of his dazed state. His eyes remained glazed over, pupils blown wide, and his breathing still came out in ragged pants, but he was moving, and his shaking seems to have subsided. The shocking parts of his mate's situation, were: the large, fluffy and pointed golden ears poking through the hair at the top of his head; the sharp looking claws that had replaced his finger and toe nails and were currently shredding the dark comforter; the very pointy fangs that had replaced the Jagan User's blunt teeth; and of course, the extremely bushy, large, golden tail that was thrashing about from under Ban's back.

It was like Ban was using Shido's Beast Mimicry, but hotter.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And there's part 3!

Sexy fun times will take up pretty much the entirety of next chapter! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

Ban has been fretting about the perfect gift to get Shido for Christmas this year. What he ends up giving his mate is not anything like what he expected. And where did Kazuki get that picture? _This is a companion fic to my stories To A Beast's Heart and Crying Onions. Mates! Verse_

 **Disclaimer:**

Firstly, I do not own anything pertaining to the storyline of The Get Backers, nor do I own any recognizable characters from the show. I only own this story and any characters I have made up for it.

Secondly, if you do not like male/male pairings or any of the pairings in specific, I respect that but please don't read this fanfic and say mean things about it. As it is fanfiction, it is my personal opinions and likes and I would ask that you respect that.

Thirdly, If you like this sort of thingˌ please do read and review if you wish.

Enjoy! Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

"B-Ban? W-What…? How…? W-Why…?" He was having a hard time grasping Ban's 'change,' and an even harder time keeping himself from moving further. His instincts were running rampant and his lower half was getting painfully excited in the presence of his mate, that, for all intents and purposes, was practically shouting at him that he was in heat. So much so, that Shido was panting from the strain.

Ban's left fuzzy ear twitched in his direction before his glazed eyes followed. Spotting his mate, the Jagan User released a low and desperate whine from the back of his throat, unconsciously turning his head away to show off the expanse of his neck in invitation. When Shido didn't move forward, taking a small step backwards instead, Ban whined again, turning his gaze back to the other man. He waited only a few moments before irritation got the better of him and he scrambled to his hands and knees, his tail thrashing out behind him and knocking over a lamp on the nearby end table. He whined for a third time, and when it didn't get him the desired reaction, he quickly reached out a hand and wound his fingers through one of Shido's belt loops and tugged hard, jerking the taller man from his feet and onto the bed.

The Beast Master landed, stomach first, on top of the ripped comforter with a loud grunt of protest. He moved to get up, maneuvering onto his back with his feet almost touching the floor. He didn't even get the chance to move his hands under himself, when a squirming and whining Ban straddled his thighs, the Jagan User's knees pressing into his hips.

"Ban." Shido placed his hands firmly on his mate's shoulders and gently pushed him up and back. Which, of course, took way too much effort to accomplish, because Ban had started rocking his hips against Shido's thigh and making his own excitement known. "Ban, we-we shouldn't. You-You're not in…Oh God."

Shido growled deep in his throat as Ban pushed forward, knocking the hands from his shoulders, and licked a long stripe up the side of Shido's neck and right over the scarred over bite mark Ban had left there. The Beast Master's hands latched onto his mate's hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the tanned skin right above Ban's jeans. His head lolled to the side, giving the smaller man more access, and groaned deeply when sharp fangs nipped at the skin at his jaw before pulling on his ear lobe.

"Screw it." Shido dug a hand into the dark, spiked locks at the base of Ban's neck and pulled his head back. His other hand latched onto the flesh of his mate's ass and firmly squeezed as he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Ban gasped and wrapped his arms around the Beast Master's neck, nipping at his lower lip before sucking on his tongue. Ban's tail slapped into Shido's arm, reminding the taller man of its existence, and he couldn't stop his satisfied growl as his hand moved from Ban's ass to stroke the skin directly under the furry appendage.

Ban gasped and arched into the touch, claws digging into Shido's shoulders until small drops rolled down his back.

"That feel good?" he growled, a smirk twitching the side of his mouth at Ban's agreeing whine and frantic nod. Shido moved his other hand from his mate's hair and wrapped it around the base of the tail, and tugged, and his smirk grew as Ban jerked and whined. He fell onto Shido's chest and sat there panting and whining, his claws leaving red lines all across Shido's back, shoulders, and sides, as his mate continued to play with his tail. One hand even dipped under the back of his jeans, caressing his skin as skilled fingers prodded at the slicked entrance. Shido thanked whoever was listening, that Ban had decided to forego boxers today, as his fingers pressed into that tight ring of muscle.

The ministrations of both hands were sending so much pleasure to the Jagan User's brain, that it was nearly painful and he whined desperately at Shido. "Sh-Shido…P-Please."

"What do you want, Ban?"

He whined again, and barely had enough strength to push himself up to look directly into Shido's lust-filled eyes. He cupped both sides of his mate's jaw, in a near painful grip, before panting out, "You."

Which snapped the weak hold the Beast Master had on the little self-control he still possessed. He buried his head into Ban's shoulder and clamped his teeth over the bonding mark, giving a particularly sharp tug at his tail and particularly harsh press into his insides, finding that special bundle of nerves. This seemed to be too much for Ban, as he arched, head falling back, and whined long and deep as his release shook him; leaving him panting and the front of his jeans wet from his release.

Shido growled low in his throat as he flipped them over, Ban landed on his back in a tingling mess with the taller man kneeling on the floor between his knees. His tail was curled around his middle and clutched in his arms, away from Shido's wandering hands.

"Let's get these off you." The Beast Master mumbled, reaching for the button and zipper of Ban's jeans, and making quick work to tug them down his long, tan legs. He flung them over his shoulder, leaving the Jagan User completely naked below Shido's appreciative gaze.

"Beautiful." Shido nipped the skin just above Ban's left knee, before licking his way up to his inner thigh to suck a mark into the tan flesh he found there. His fingers brushed up the other thigh to press back into his mate's entrance, earning a hitch in breath when he immediately found that bundle of nerves again. Shido had to press his fee hand into the front of his jeans to try to relieve some of the pressure, when Ban started squirming and pulling on his hair.

He thrust one finger into his mate's tight muscles, but quickly moved on to two, then three, and even had a fourth snugly encased in the heat, before it became too much for the Beast Master. He withdrew his fingers, Ban's hips rocking downwards in search of the missing digits, as he whined from the loss. Shido groaned as he quickly stood, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, and tugged both the denim and his black boxers down his legs, but just enough for his erection to spring free. Ban moaned appreciatively at the sight and reached out with his legs to draw the taller man closer.

Shido steadied himself with a hand on the comforter at Ban's head, the other reaching down to position himself, and promptly made a noise of surprise as their positions were flipped, with him, once again, on his back upon the bed. Any protests he might've had, were cut off by a wet kiss from his mate and he groaned against Ban's lips when the smaller man reached a hand down and firmly took hold of his erection.

"You're going to be the death of me." he mumbled against Ban's lips.

"Mmm." Ban nipped the side of his jaw before leaning back. He braced his unoccupied hand on Shido's abs as he raised his hips and they both groaned out in pleasure as Ban sank down to the hilt, deliciously and completely filling his insides with his mate.

"R-Really, I think you about killed me." he was gripping Ban's hips so hard, he briefly felt bad for the bruises his hands were sure to leave.

Ban, ever so slowly, raised his hips again, and then let gravity help him sink down. His pace continued like that for a while, slow and drawn out, gasping each time Shido rubbed against that little bundle of nerves. And Shido let him keep his pace.

"Shido…" the Beast Master groaned, eyes rolling back and lids falling closed, as Ban rocked his hips forward. He spread his hands on Shido's pecks, squeezing the taught flesh and leaving tiny scratches near his collarbone, as he leaned closer to his mate's ear. "Move, Shido."

Shido's eyes snapped open and he growled deep in his throat. His grip tightened on Ban's hips and the Jagan User gasped as Shido lifted him up and then thrusted up into him as he pulled him back down. He immediately set a bruising, fast pace, and all Ban could do was wrap his arms around Shido's neck and moan with each thrust, lips nipping and sucking on any skin he could reach.

The Beast Master growled as his release started to build and tighten in his stomach. He tried to slow down to stave it off, he really did, but his hips just didn't want to listen to him. So instead, he moved one hand from Ban's hip and grabbed the base of his tail, tugging hard. Ban yelped in surprise and then whimpered in pleasure, his head falling back, hands moving to grip the muscles above Shido's knees, as he panted a steady chant of Shido's name. Another harsh tug, followed by a deep thrust right against his prostate, had Ban arching as his release coated both their chests. His muscles tightened unbearably and after only three more thrusts, Shido slammed into Ban as his own release coated his mate's insides.

They just stayed that way, Ban sitting upon Shido's lap, and panted for breath for what seemed like an eternity. The Jagan User released a satisfied growl as he laid against his mate's chest, snuggling into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Shido returned the growl, one hand rubbing circles into Ban's back, while the other absently petted his mate's poor, abused tail until both fell asleep with a contented sigh.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, um...uh...there you go.

I hope it turned out okay, for a second attempt at it at least.

Anyways! Let me know what you guys think.

Next chapter will be the last for this story and then I can get back to my Naruto story. (And maybe that new GetBackers story I've got in the works. :3)

Until next chapter!

TTFN

Taric


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

Ban has been fretting about the perfect gift to get Shido for Christmas this year. What he ends up giving his mate is not anything like what he expected. And where did Kazuki get that picture? _This is a companion fic to my stories To A Beast's Heart and Crying Onions. Mates! Verse_

 **Disclaimer:**

Firstly, I do not own anything pertaining to the storyline of The Get Backers, nor do I own any recognizable characters from the show. I only own this story and any characters I have made up for it.

Secondly, if you do not like male/male pairings or any of the pairings in specific, I respect that but please don't read this fanfic and say mean things about it. As it is fanfiction, it is my personal opinions and likes and I would ask that you respect that.

Thirdly, If you like this sort of thingˌ please do read and review if you wish.

Enjoy! Or not. It's entirely up to you.

* * *

A lazy sun rose the next morning. Excited children woke as soon as those first rays began to barely peek over the horizon, to jump happily on their parents' bed with the happy exclamations of Christmas morning. It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky, that either spike-head began to grumble back to awareness and surprisingly, it was Shido who woke first.

He groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes while the other scratched at the side of his chest not currently covered with Ban's soft hair. He let out a loud yawn before peering down at his sleeping mate. It took his sleep addled brain a minute longer than it usually would've, to notice the obvious lack of fluffy fur around the Jagan User's lower back. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, then blinked again.

"Huh." Shido smoothed a hand over the skin just above his favorite part of Ban's anatomy, and traced a small circle over where the tail had connected to his mate's back. He was relieved that Ban was back to his normal human self, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was wrong of him to also feel a bit disappointed.

Ban shifted, mumbling something incoherent into the shoulder beneath his head, before turning to snuggle into the skin of his mate's neck. His eyes remained closed, but it was clear to Shido that he was awake.

"Mornin' Ban." Shido kissed the side of his head, fingers gently carding through the smaller man's hair. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm." Ban shifted a bit, turning his head and moving his hands up to stretch them over Shido's head, then promptly froze with a deep blush spreading across his face. He tensed his muscles, making both moan, when they realized Shido was still buried within his insides. "Oh God. Please tell me last night had been completely normal."

"Sorry Babe, but you had a big fuzzy tail and matching ears." Shido chuckled deep in his throat when Ban groaned and shoved his head back into the Beast Master's shoulder. "Why **did** you have a tail and fuzzy ears anyways?"

"I...uh...don't know?"

"You don't sound too certain about that." Ban sighed, pushing himself up by placing his hands on Shido's chest, then lifting himself up and away from the taller man. Shido groaned and Ban whimpered as the Beast Master slipped free and then the smaller man turned, throwing his legs over the edge of the mattress and bracing himself to stand. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Monkey Boy, so I can die from embarrassment in peace." He only got a foot from the bed when Shido was tugging him back onto it by his waist. He was maneuvered until he was laying upon his side, once again snuggled into Shido's neck with a hand combing through his hair.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Ban. What we did last night has got to be the greatest Christmas present I've ever gotten."

"Really?" Ban lifted his head to stare at Shido's face, and then lifted a brow when he nodded. "How did you know I was trying to use my Art of Imagination to visualize the perfect present for you?"

"I didn't." Shido shrugged then turned to lay on his back again. "But I know you and I know you'll do something impossible before going the simple route."

"Yeah." Ban giggled a bit as he moved to lay his head back on Shido's chest and started tracing random patterns around the small scratches. His face turned back up a moment later to peer curiously at his mate. "What did you get me?"

"What?"

"Well, we've established that sex last night was my gift to you, seeing as it was technically already Christmas Day when it happened. So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Oh, nothing too special." Shido gently rolled Ban from on top of him and then rolled himself from the bed. He walked around the room, searching for his pants, and lifted them up triumphantly when he found them. Digging into the pockets, he retrieved a slip of paper before walking back to the bed. "I've been saving up most of my money for a while now and I think I finally have enough for this."

He handed Ban the paper as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning off to the side as the Jagan User excitedly launched himself into a sitting position.

"You're taking us to Hawaii?!"

"Merry Christmas, Ban."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And that's the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it. :D

TTFN

Taric


End file.
